Life Swap
by septasonicxx
Summary: A story involving two red-heads that swap lives for a bit.. Genesis Rhapsodos from Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core and Axel from Kingdom Hearts 2. Competition entry for the xRedLeatherx club Genesis fanclub on deviantart.


Life Swap

The red-headed figure looked around and blinked. Where on earth was he? How had he gotten here? Despite the questions that kept swarming around in his head, he pushed them aside for the moment. There was someone else here, so he'd just ask them.

"Hey, where am I?" he asked, walking over slowly. The person looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, then their eyes shot open and they stumbled backwards slightly in shock.

"Gosh, what did you do to your hair?" they asked.

"What do you mean?" the red-head asked, offended by the statement.

"Well, I don't know what style you're going for but-" the person stopped and frowned. "You sound different too."

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you!" the red-head protested.

"Genesis? What's gotten into you?"

"_What_ did you just call me?" the red-head snapped.

"Hmm, true, you don't look like Genesis. But then why are you in his clothes, at ShinRa?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're-" the red-head looked down at himself and his eyes widened. "Ew! What am I wearing?" The person in front of him moved quickly and the red-head found himself shoved up against a wall.

"Tell me who you are."

777

"Hey! Get up, lazy head!" There was loud banging on the door and the red-head shoved the covers back, grumbling angrily. He reached for his boots and stopped. He was already wearing boots and they were _not_ comfortable.

"Whoever's playing the joke will wish they hadn't." he muttered. He stood up, looking down at the uncomfortable black cloak that he was wearing. Then he noticed he was in a different room.

"Hurry up! Xemnas is going to kill you if you're late!" the voice from outside the door yelled out again and the red-head frowned. Walking quickly to the door, he pulled it open.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ah! Why did you cut your hair?" the person standing there had dusty blonde hair fashioned into a mullet and it took a few minutes for the red-head to come out of his shock.

"I didn't cut my hair, it's always been like this."

"Oh my gosh, did you get plastic surgery?" the blonde asked, obviously following a one-track mind.

"Why would you think that?" the red-head asked.

"Well, cause yesterday you looked completely different to this!" the blonde shrugged.

"Look, I did not get plastic surgery and I did not cut my hair. I am obviously not who you think I am." the red-head said, shrugging.

"You're-" the blonde faltered. "You're not Axel?"

777

"Tell me how you got into ShinRa!"

"I told you! I don't know!"

"Why are you impersonating a SOLDIER?"

"I'm not! When are you going to start listening to me? I practically only blinked and then found myself in a weird place with weird clothes on."

"Sephiroth, find the President."

"You're still not listening to me!"

"What's your name?"

"Axel!"

"Where are you from?"

"The freaking world that never was!"

"This is why I wasn't listening to you."

777

"This is outrageous! Did you actually think you'd get away with pretending to be an organisation member?" the man that had been introduced as Xemnas yelled angrily at the red-head-who-was-not-Axel.

"I was not pretending."

"I don't want to hear it!" Xemnas snapped.

"If you're not Axel, who are you?" A girl standing in the room piped up.

"My name is Genesis."

"There aren't even any x's in his name!" Xemnas yelled in exasperation.

"We could call him Exsigens!" Demyx, the blonde from before, said excitedly.

"Next you'll be asking if you can keep him in a box under your bed.." Xemnas muttered in annoyance.

"Can I!?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"No!" Xemnas shouted. Demyx cowered.

"Look, I just want to go back where I came from." Genesis said.

"Wait, I think I have an idea." Xemnas said. "Could you wait outside for a moment while I hold a meeting with the organisation?" Genesis raised an eyebrow and shrugged, walking outside and shutting the door.

"What's your idea?" Demyx asked.

"He has a heart."

777

"Sit here and wait patiently." Axel had no choice, so he sat in the chair and waited as the people that had been talking to him left the room. He shifted; feeling incredibly uncomfortable in the clothes he was forced to wear. And who was Genesis, the person that he was apparently impersonating?

As he sat there and let his thoughts wander, he didn't notice the door open and close quietly. He did notice however, when someone stepped in front of him. His eyes bulged and he leapt to his feet, throwing his arms out to the side in a desperate attempt at conjuring his chakrams.

"Woah! I'm not going to hurt you!" the kid hurried backwards and stood with his back against the wall.

"How can you say that? You've come while I'm defenceless to finish me off!" Axel yelled. He hadn't been able to conjure his chakrams and was feeling really angry.

"What?" the kid questioned.

"Don't play dumb, Sora."

777

"Hey, what is that thing?" Genesis asked. The small black creature that stood in front of him looked weird, to say the least. Xemnas didn't answer him though, and simply left the room, saying 'make sure it doesn't escape' to whoever it was standing outside.

Then the black creature leapt at him and he gave a yell, stumbling backwards and bringing his hands up to shield himself as he didn't have his sword with him. Strangely, he felt something appear in his hands and frowned to see what looked like two large wheel-shaped weapons.

Not quite sure of what to do, he sliced at the creature with his new-found weapons. Thankfully, it did what he wanted and soon the creature was dead.

"I am sick and tired of this," Genesis muttered to himself. Stamping his foot he said, "Nothing shall forestall my return!"

777

"Sephiroth! Lazard! Come quick!" Cloud Strife, formerly mistaken for Sora, ran out of the room and ploughed right into Sephiroth. "He's gone!"

"What?" Sephiroth pushed past Cloud roughly and entered the room. Yes, Axel was gone. Instead, someone else was in his place.

"About time I got back here." Genesis growled.


End file.
